


Goodnight Kiss

by Feech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart of a Fanfic, Just Add Kittens, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feech/pseuds/Feech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of four sketches based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen">Jerakeen's</a> adorable <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1921110">"Once Kitten, Twice Shy"</a>. Please read that if you want the context for these sketches. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). Log in to view. 




	2. Bypassing the Kitten




	3. God Damnit, Stiles




	4. Stay




End file.
